


a little bit dangerous

by insufferablelovebirds



Series: Vampire Harry verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, French Harry, M/M, Protective Harry, Protective Louis, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: “Who was that at the club?”
  
  Harry sighed, rolling next to Louis and propping his head up on his elbow.
  
  “Someone I shouldn’t react that way to. Someone I needed to protect you from.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, another short thing from my vampire harry verse, this one takes place during the hiatus and while harry is written with short hair he isn't in a movie ( or at least not one that requires him to be out in sunlight, whichever)
> 
> unbeta'd as usual, and I apologize in advance for any butchering of french, I entrusted google and my minimal personal knowledge for translation, if you see any horrible mistakes , please feel free to point them out here or shoot me a message on tumblr and I'll happily fix them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> title from ariana grande's "into you"
> 
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *

They had just checked their coats when Harry drug Louis by their joined hands into an alcove and attacked his neck, sucking a mark under his ear.  
“Um, I’m not complaining but why?” Louis hissed as Harry’s fangs pinched at his skin.  
“There’s power in there.” Harry whispered roughly. “You can’t go on there without a mark.”  
Louis leaned away, raising his eyebrows. “Sorry, but I can’t?”  
“No.” Harry said dragging him back into the alcove. “You can’t, this isn’t a possessiveness thing Lou. There’s a hell of a lot of power in that room and if I don’t mark you you’re up for the taking and I won’t let that happen.”  
“But it’s not a possessiveness thing.” Louis said threading his hands into Harry’s newly shorn  hair as he purpled the spot on his neck. Tugging sharply when blood was almost drawn.  
“Trust me.” Harry asked softly, running his thumb over Louis bottom lip, drawing him into a kiss.  
Louis smiled softly, pressing his thumb into the space that hid his dimple. “‘Course I do.”  
Harry entwined their hands and stepped out of the alcove, a little old lady gave them a scandalized look that melted when Harry gave her a wink.  
“Imagine you used your power for good.” Louis muttered as they walked in, making a beeline for the bar.  
“I do use them for good.” Harry pouted, wrapping his arms around Louis waist he ordered.  
“You could be like a peacemaker or something.” Louis said leaning back into Harry, swaying slightly with the quiet music playing.  
Harry hummed. “Small problem, _mon petite_ .”  
Louis hummed as the bartender slid their drinks over. Harry let go and leaned against the bar next to Louis, glancing out over the room full of socialites hoping to rub elbows with the right people.  
“I don’t think they’d fancy a vampire on the ranks.”  
Louis nodded as he sipped his drink. “You’d be on the special team.”  
Harry smirked, twirling the straw in his drink. “When all hope is lost, call in the vamp team.”  
“Vamp squad.” Louis corrected with a grin.  
Harry chuckled ducking his head and scanning the room again. Louis nudged his shoulder.  
“You okay?”  
Harry nodded, distractedly. “I’m fine.”  
“I thought I saw you two!” James barreled over, hugging them, ruffling Harry’s hair. “Hair looks good, H.”  
Harry smiled bashfully. “Thanks.”  
“And you.” he said turning to Louis. “Well you always looks good it’s unfair really.”  
“It’s exhausting.” Louis winked, fitting himself under Harry’s arm.  
James laughed and Harry inquired about his latest projects.  
“But enough of that, when are you two coming over for dinner?” James asked finally. “I don’t think we’ve ever gone this long without Lou begging a meal off.”  
“You have.” Louis protested. “During tour.”  
“Pfft.” James waved him off. “How about dinner on Monday?”  
Louis looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. Harry looked back with a small smile, they rarely accepted dinner invitations both well aware Harry was unable to eat without being ill shortly afterwards.  
“Sure.” he said to James with a warm smile.  
“Great!” James said, “It’ll be fun, I’ll tell you all the embarrassing stories I know about Louis.”  
Louis choked on his drink. “On second thought-”  
“Too late.” James said with a wink. “And if you’ll excuse me I see an older friend over there. Enjoy your evening boys.”  
“You too.” Harry smiled, pulling Louis in closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
“How’s this dinner thing going to work?” Louis asked, flagging down the bartender for another.  
Harry shrugged. “I’ll figure it out, I don’t like you missing out on things with friends because of me.”  
“We will figure it out, and I’m not missing out on anything, if I choose to skip something to spend time with you it’s my decision.”  
Harry hummed softly. “I don’t like that I can’t be a normal boyfriend, I feel like I’m taking something from you.”  
“It’s a good thing I like you just the way you are.” Louis whispered, pulling him close feeling Harry smile against his neck.  
“Sap.” he said pulling away and leaning against the bar again.  
“That wasn’t even sappy.” Louis scoffed. “I can do worse.”  
“You have. This morning.” Harry laughed.  
“Oh like you’re better.”  
“I never said that.”  
Louis rolled his eyes and leaned into kiss the corner of his mouth, feeling him go rigid, his easy smile melting off his face, Louis leaned away with a questioning look, Harry’s hands fists by his sides and he stared coldly at a woman walking up to them.  
Louis immediately stepped closer to Harry, watching the woman with caution, she walked with purpose, the crowd seeming to part around her, the warm yellow dress contracting with the blood red lipstick and cold blue eyes.  
“Well, what do we have here? Harry Styles.” she purred once in hearing distance.  
Harry’s jaw twitched.  
“It’s been - what? A century?”  
“Two.” Harry said coldly, unfreezing he linked his pinky with Louis’. “Would have preferred to keep it that way too.”  
The woman laughed, white teeth flashing in the gloom and stepped closer, running her fingers through Harry’s hair. “Short hair suits you, makes you look young.”  
“I’m not exactly aging.”  
She smiled, eyes staying cold. “You were always a pretty boy.”  
She caressed Harry’s cheek and took a step back, eyes finally falling to Louis, eyebrows raising.  
“You finally gave in to natural instinct? I didn’t fail after all.” She didn’t hide a hungry scan of Louis’ body.  
“And such a pretty thing, I’m impressed.” Louis felt frozen as she reached out to touch his cheek.  
“Don’t touch him.” Harry said lowly, slipping his hand into Louis’ and squeezing. “Don’t ever touch him.”  
She chuckled coolly. “One must share their toys Harry.”  
“He isn’t my toy.” Harry snapped, dropping Louis hand and taking a step forward forcing her back.  
Louis let out a breath as the feeling returned to his body.  
She looked between them a smile growing with every glance. “Oh this is brilliant.” she said. “I always knew you were a fanciful boy, but this...is something else Harry. You think yourself in love?”  
Harry’s jaw clenched again, hands curling into fists  as he stared at her.  
She leaned in close, eyes boring into Louis as she spoke. “You can never be normal. Have your little boyfriend and you’ll see, we’re not meant to love humans, it’s against nature.”  
“That’s enough.” Louis said voice colder than he expected.  
She flashed him another cold smile and waved a hand vaguely. “Humans are so dull.”  
She looked back at Harry. “We’ll be seeing each other again.”  
Louis sighed in relief as she turn on her heel and made her way across the room. He brushed his hand against Harry.  
“Babe..?”  
“Can we leave?” Harry asked softly. “Please?”  
“Of course.” Louis said pulling out a handful of notes from his wallet and leaving them on the bar, he tentatively entwined their hands and tugged Harry through the crowd.  
“H.. you’re hurting me.” Louis said as they waited for their coats, fingers having gone numb under Harry’s grip.  
He immediately released Louis, flexing his hands and returning to massage feeling back into Louis’ fingers.  
“I’m sorry.” he whispered.

They got into the car silently, Harry staring out the window Louis gripped the steering wheel tightly, keys in the ignition but the car cold.  
“Harry what happened in there?”  
Harry shook his head, eyes still set on the darkness of the parking lot. “Not here, please can we talk at home?”  
“Of course.” Louis said starting the car, Harry placed a cold hand over Louis on the wheel and kissed his cheek.  
“You do know I love you?”  
Louis turned, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. “That I do.”

 

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and dropped his towel in the hamper by the door, crawling up the bed naked, collapsing on Louis’ legs and burying his face in Louis’ stomach, skin hot to the touch.  
Louis had learned the hard way Harry took steaming showers by trying to join him one morning they were short on time.  
“I get tired of being cold.” he’s shrugged when Louis asked. “Warming up my blood works too but this way makes me feel human.”  
“Feel better?” Louis asked, threading his fingers through his still damp hair.  
Harry hummed in response, nuzzling into his stomach, biting at the waistband of his boxers.  
“Can we talk?”  
Harry hummed, pressing a kiss to his hip. “Sure.”  
“Who was that at the club?”  
Harry sighed, rolling next to Louis and propping his head up on his elbow.  
“Someone I shouldn’t react that way to. Someone I needed to protect you from.”  
“You don’t need to prot-”  
Harry shook his head. “No Lou, I know you don’t need me to protect you but there are some people who I have to protect you from. People who want to use you to hurt me or hurt you just for being with me, this isn’t something you can negotiate out of, this comes with being with me.  
The woman that sired me is one of them.”  
Louis blinked.  
“The what?”  
Harry smiled, hand falling to trace patterns on Louis hip.  
“Seriously, she made you a vampire?”  
Harry hummed. “Yeah, she had quite the following, a whole clan of rampant vampires preying on those who would dare get caught out at night.”  
“How horrible.” Louis frowned, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. “What happened?”  
“I was visiting an old friend I thought of as a grandmother, I don’t really remember what happened but I was attacked and nearly drained. I fell ill.” Harry paused and shook his head. “I was drawn one night to her...to change me.” he shrugged.  
“I’m so sorry H, that must have been so scary.” Louis rolled onto his side and kissed Harry’s shoulder.  
Harry sighed, laying down. “I was out of it the whole time, waking up was the hard part, being starving and thirsty and being told to bite a defenseless person or die..being encouraged to kill…” Harry trailed off, frowning at the mattress. “But I’m not sorry I was changed.”  
“Oh?” Louis asked.  
Harry shook his head, ”If I hadn’t been I’d never have met you.”  
“That’s gross.” Louis said flushing as he buried his face in Harry’s elbow.  
Harry chuckled wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling him against him, Louis would never get used to the silence of his chest.  
“So why did she seek you out tonight? You said it had been centuries since you’d spoken.”  
Louis traced the outline of Harry’s ship tattoo while he waited for his answer.  
“I’m not sure.” he said finally. “She might have sensed my power or something.”  
“You’re that powerful?”  
“Surprised?” Harry smirked. “I’m not really, but I’ve gained power over the years, that’s why I’m so good with charm speak .”  
“So as long as you aren’t staked or anything you just keep gaining power?” Louis asked wiggling away and sitting up.  
Harry turned onto his back, hands folded on his chest. ”Heart burned and buried salt actually, but pretty much. There’s two ways to gain power; survival and being the Sire of many. She was the latter.”  
“So what, she just went around turning people?”  
Harry hummed in agreement. “She believed humans were for our disposal- Turning someone is very unpredictable, take too much blood or wait too long to feed them and you’ve killed them, take or give too little it doesn’t work.- and she didn’t believe in control, one of the main reasons I didn’t pledge myself to her.”  
“I don’t understand.” Louis said with a frown.  
Harry’s eyes fluttered open, watching Louis intently. “Remember I told you I drained a few people when I was a Fledgling?”  
Louis nodded, matching Harry’s gaze.  
“Well when you’re a Fledgling you have no control, it’s like walking with new legs. It’s up to your sire to teach you how to control yourself when drinking, when using the charm… _et ainsi de suite_.  
Sires aren’t meant to promote draining or turning to their Fledgling - especially not for their own gain.  
While you’re a Fledgling you have a bond to your Maker but after that time frame you have to choose whether or not to pledge yourself to your Sire- become their servant in a way, to strengthen that bond, most do, some do not.  
Often times those who did not don’t survive very long, you essentially put a target on your back.”  
“So you didn’t pledge to her? “ Harry nodded. “But why did she let you go?”  
Harry shrugged, rolling over and nuzzling into Louis thigh, Louis could tell he was tiring of the conversion.  
“I was never sure.” he answered honestly. “I assume it was because she had enough power, one scrawny Fledgling wasn’t worth the time or effort to kill.”  
“I don’t like her reappearing.” Louis confessed. “It makes me uneasy especially now.”  
Harry kissed his thigh. “I’ll ask around maybe someone I know has an idea of what she’s up to. It might just be coincidence.”  
“You don’t believe that.”  
Harry shrugged. “I don’t but I don’t want you worrying about it anymore tonight, I can feel your anxiety and I hate that I’ve caused it.”  
Louis rolled his eyes and flopped down next to him. “Sorry but when your life is possibly in danger I’m going to be anxious.”  
Harry sighed and kissed up his shoulder to his lips, hovering above him. “Don’t worry about me _mon_ _petite_  I’ve lived a long time I’ve dealt with many enemies.”  
Louis slide his hands up Harry’s chest to wrap around his shoulders.”Yeah but you don’t have to deal with them alone. You call me your boyfriend but you won’t let me be on your team.”  
Harry pursed his lips, leaning on one elbow brushed hair off Louis’ forehead. “You are my team.”  
“You’ve got to let me be then.”  
“I don’t want to burden you.”  
Louis rolled his eyes and tugged him down to sprawl across him.  
“I love you so much I ache with it sometimes you could never be a burden to me.” he whispered, feeling Harry’s smile against his collarbone.

 

~

 

Dinner with James was always an event, his kids clinging to Louis convincing him to run around the back yard with them getting grass stains and dirty hands as they went on adventures while dinner finished. This time they were hypnotized by Harry, the youngest amazed by his accent demanding him to speak in soft french while the other convinced him to leave his shoes and fight the invisible dragon that guarded the sandbox.  
“He’s good with them.” James said handing Louis another beer.  
“Yeah.” Louis smiled, leaning on the railing, beer dangling from his fingers.  
“You two talked about having any?”  
Louis shook his head, eyes fixed on Harry’s bright smile as he helped build a sandcastle. “Not really, we’ve been so busy.” the lies slipped out easily.  
They had talked once. After Louis had mentioned loving kids, Harry went quiet and the sparkle he’d had in his eye watching Louis talk about his family faded.  
“I don’t think I could want kids.” he’d said softly. “I watched my family grow old while I stayed the same I don’t think I could do it again.”  
Louis had agreed immediately, putting the idea of family out of his mind.  
“That surprises me.” James said. “I expected you to want a gaggle.”  
“Maybe someday.” Louis said flashing him a smile.

 

“Dinner was amazing.” Harry said kissing Julia on the cheek, offering to wash up as he hurried away his full plate.  
Louis snorted into his water at the Charm dripping off his words. Harry’s eyes flickered to him, winking before disappearing into the kitchen.  
“If only you used your power for good.” Louis whispered, sliding his plate into the dishwasher.  
Harry chuckled, closing it and wrapping his arms around Louis waist, head tilted down to kiss Louis’ jaw.  
“But where’s the fun in that?”  
Louis laughed. “I’ve finally made you a rebel.”  
“Only a matter of time.” Harry shrugged pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.  
“The kids want to know if you’ll read a bedtime story, seems I've been replaced.”  
“I’d be happy to.” Harry pressed one more kiss to Louis temple.

“I understand it.” Harry said softly, hands tight on the steering wheel.  
Louis blinked, sluggish from the beers and whiskey James had convinced him to have as they chatted after the kids were asleep. “Understand what?”  
Harry was silent as he pulled out, streetlights throwing his face into shadows.  
“Why you want kids.”  
“Oh.”  
“I understand it I’m just ...not there yet.”  
“Harry... You do know it’s fine with me if kids don’t come into the picture.”  
Harry shook his head. “I can tell how important it is to you.”  
“Haz-”  
“I haven’t entertained the idea of family since mine, but you...you make me want things that I never thought I’d want again.”  
Louis hadn’t realized they were home until Harry shut off the car, hands still gripping the wheel.  
“Is that a good thing?”  
“I’ve been alive for over two centuries and I’ve never felt more alive- never felt as real- than I do with you.”  
Louis was biting his lip when Harry turned to face him, eyes shimmering.  
“I love you.” he whispered.  
Harry brushed Louis cheek with a small smile. “I love you too.”

 

 

Louis didn’t usually mind industry parties, he liked talking to people that knew what the job meant, liked making connections and getting ideas, but this one was dull.  
He nursed his second drink as he chat with people he’d never remember, smile pasted on as they tried to wow him with names or chart numbers, making his way to a corner he slipped out his phone to check the time.

How’s it going? Harry had texted; knowing the bar with few exits and tricky paps he had opted out of joining Louis.  
“Well if it isn’t the toy.” the voice sending a shiver down Louis spine.  
She stepped out of the shadows, twirling the straw in her drink, her heels clicking as she neared Louis.  
“Did your master let you out alone?”  
“My boyfriend.” Louis said coldly. “Doesn’t control what I do.”  
She laughed softly, fingering a small pendent that fell low on the deep cut of her suit. “‘Boyfriend’, you are not equals.”  
“We’re equal enough.”  
“He’s got two centuries on you darling and will see the fall of you dull creatures.”  
Louis finished his drink. “Why are you so obsessed with him?”  
She sighed. “I like to keep track of my things, and he’s evaded me long enough.”  
“He’s not a thing, he’s a person.”  
She smiled, teeth bright against the red of her lipstick. “He’s not a person. He’s a monster just like me.”  
Louis chuckled. “He’s not just like you though is he? No, he’s better than you.”  
“I made him.” she hissed, eyes flashing.  
“Yeah you made him a vampire but you didn’t make him the person he is.”  
“Tell me.” she said suddenly, smirking behind her glass. “What will happen when you grow old and frail while he remains the same?”  
Louis jaw clenched.  
“Oh, haven’t discussed that yet? You’re a phase darling, once your useless mortality takes you he’ll move on, there is no ‘til death do us part’ when one of you won’t ever die.” She winked and turned on her heel. “Until next time.”

 

Harry was sprawled on the couch, phone on his chest as he watched tv.  
“Hey.” he said popping up over the couch. “When you didn’t respond I figured it was going well.”  
Louis shrugged while he kicked off his shoes and padded over to the couch, knocking Harry’s leg down so he could knee in between his legs.  
“Was dull.” Louis said finally laying down on Harry’s torso.  
Harry made a noise of disappointment, hands coming to rub Louis back while Louis nuzzled into his neck.  
“I’m sorry babe.”  
Louis sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck, tucking himself under his chin, Harry’s silent chest still unnerved him.  
“Hey.” Louis said softly after a few moments. “How many relationships have you had?”  
“That bake is going to fall and he won’t have time to fix it, he over beat the eggs. Sorry, relationships?”  
“Yeah.”  
Harry hummed. “Counting you? Three.”  
Louis tipped his head up. “Three?”  
Harry nodded, distracted. “Yeah, why?”  
“You’re over two centuries old and you expect me to believe you’ve only had two relationships beside me?”  
“It’s the truth.”  
“Alright, how many hook ups? Ballpark estimate.”  
“None.” Harry frowned pausing the show. “Where’s this coming from?”  
“None.” Louis repeated.  
“I never saw the point in it.”  
“The point - it’s casual sex. I won’t be angry.”  
“I know the point of hooking up Lou, I just never saw the point in doing it, my right hand worked just fine.”  
“God.” Louis groaned. “You’re a proper fairy tale romantic aren’t you.”  
Harry shrugged. “Is that bad?”  
“No, never I just thought you were extinct.”  
“Well…” Harry said with a grin.  
Louis rolled his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek. “Were both human?”  
“No. The first one was- a girl, I was trying to court her but she refused when I asked if I could do it properly, actually that probably doesn’t count, she kissed my cheek once.”  
“You never said you seriously dated a girl.”  
Harry raised his eyebrows. “It was the eighteen hundreds.”  
Louis winced, “Right, sorry sorry. The other?”  
Harry hummed. “Another Vampire in - I think it was around the sixties.”  
“What happened?”  
Harry shrugged. “He grew bored of me, It wasn’t that kind of relationship, he told me before we did anything he didn’t have feelings for me.”  
“That’s still shitty.”  
“He taught me a lot, in general and vampiric, so it wasn’t wasted time, we parted on good terms.”  
Louis frowned. “Why didn’t you date another vampire?”  
“Oh yeah, I’ll just hop on the vampire dating app. No, I don’t know I just never met anyone, until you.” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis forehead.  
“What’s going to happen.” Louis asked after a few moments of tracing Harry’s tattoos through his thin shirt. “When I die.”  
Harry’s hand froze on Louis back. “Are you penciling it in or-”  
Louis sat up, making Harry raise to his elbows. “I’m not immortal. I’m going to die, what’s going to happen with us when I get there.”  
“What’s brought this on?” Harry shook his head, sitting up fully.  
“We’ve never talked about it.”  
“No.” Harry said firmly. “What’s brought it on tonight, something made you think about it.”  
“Why are you avoiding? You haven’t thought about it have you?” Louis shot back, pulling his knees to his chest.  
Harry ranked his hands through his hair. “You honestly don’t think I don’t think about it? I cataloge every smile you give me Lou, I watch you sleep terrified I’ll blink and miss you. I’m terrified to lose you to the point of selfishly wondering if I should suggest the change to you.  
I think about it every day, I wonder if I’m keeping you from living.”  
Harry stood, scrubbing his hands across his face.  
“What did you mean?” Louis asked, mind stuck.  
Harry turned to look at him, eyes glassy. “What?”  
“You said you’d never change anybody.”  
Harry dropped to the couch again, brushing hair off Louis’ face. “Turns out you're the exception to a lot.”  
“But you’d do it?” Louis pressed, it had never occurred to him to even consider, Harry had been blunt on the prospect of turning people and never wanting to become part of the problem.  
“It’s a curse Lou, it’s not something- it’s not something you want.”  
“Don’t tell me what I want.” Louis whispered hand coming up to circle Harry’s wrist.  
Harry shook his head with a sad smile. “You’d come to resent me, I can’t do that to you, you deserve to live, mon amie.”  
“I couldn’t resent you.”  
“ _Vous n'êtes pas penser clairement._ ” Harry murmured, changing the subject. “She was there wasn’t she? Got into your head.”  
Louis’ eyes flickered to him. “How’d you guess?”  
“I can feel the remains of her power on you, like perfume.” he smiled slightly, before biting his lip. “She didn’t hurt you did she?”  
Louis shook his head. “She told me I was just a phase to you.” he found himself saying with a frown.  
“You’re not.” Harry replied, immediately cupping Louis cheek. “I could never think that.”  
“But I am in a way, I’m mortal.”  
“That doesn’t-”  
“What if.” Louis interrupted. “I wanted to become a vampire?”  
“You’re not thinking clearly.” Harry repeated. “We’re not discussing it.”  
Louis watched him stand and pace. “Would you do it though? If I wanted it?”  
“I won’t change you.”  
“You said-”  
“I said selfishly thought about Lou,” Harry said voice cracking. “I’m terrified to lose you but I’m more terrified of you coming to hate me from a mistake I could have prevented.”  
Louis watched him swallow thickly and stood, knees popping.  
“Okay.” he nodded, running his thumbs under Harry’s eyes. “I won’t ask you again.”  
Harry buried his face in Louis neck, arms winding around his waist.

 

“Think about it for two years.” Harry said as they climbed into bed.  
“What?” Louis asked, stripping off his shirt and tossing it towards the basket. “Think about what?”  
Harry twisted the sheet in his hands. “Changing. If - if you’re absolutely sure in two years we’ll talk about it.”  
“You won’t shut it down immediately?” Louis asked crawling into bed stripped down to just his boxers.  
“No promises.” Harry said laying back as Louis sat on his thighs.  
Louis snapped his waistband.  
“I just.” Harry paused, running his hands up and down Louis thighs. “ _Merde, comment puis-je expliquer?_ I didn’t have choice when I was changed, I was helpless and angry and I don’t want you to feel that way, I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I’d hurt or scared you.”  
“I understand.” Louis said tracing a laurel. “I shouldn’t have pushed you before.”  
“You have a right to ask these things, I’m more concerned about her getting in your head like that.”  
Louis made a noise of disgust and flopped down next to Harry on the bed. “I know, I felt, like cold inside and like she was so sure about the truth but she wasn’t using Charm, it was weird.”  
Harry sighed, “She’s powerful who knows what she’s gotten into over the years.”  
“Did you hear anything about why she’s around?”  
Harry rolled over onto Louis, making him squeak until he settled with a kiss to Louis collarbone. “Seems like she’s just in town on business, nothing shady.”  
Louis sighed. “So we just avoid her?”  
“As much as possible.”

 

~~

 

A week later she attended the same concert as they did, smiling coldly as they passed backstage.  
“You know her?” the lead singer asked clapping Harry on the back and hugging Louis.  
“I know of her, we’re not friends.” he said shortly, going on to gush about the show.

Louis stopped for coffee and spotted her at a table by the door.  
“Ooh small town, no?”  
“Obviously too small.” Louis said coolly waiting for his drink.  
“You’ll make me feel unwelcome.” she pouted.  
“You are.”  
“Feisty. Bet your blood is rich, does Harry like that? Seemed like he wouldn’t be able to handle it.”  
Louis flashed the barista a smile and turned to leave. “He handles it fine, thanks.”  
“Oh so he does drink, curious here I thought you were just a couple. Funny.”  
“Why are you trying to goad me?”  
She smiled meekly, sipping from her drink. “I’m just making conversation.”

 

“She’s doing it on purpose I swear.” Harry said dropping an armload of bags on the counter one evening. “She was there like the whole time I was, didn’t say a word though.”  
Louis glanced up from his laptop. “I was actually thinking about that, didn’t you say there’s a connection when you drink blood? I remember being hyper aware of you at all times after you drank from me.”  
Harry shook his head, rounding the counter to kiss Louis temple. “It wouldn’t last this long, plus I severed it when I refused to pledge to her.”  
“I hate the term coincidence.”  
Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis shoulders. “That’s a shame because I coincidentally got you something.”

 

The party kicked off with mistletoe by the entrance.  
“I don’t understand the point of it, the berries are poisonous, not infatuous .” Harry whispered leaning down to kiss Louis anyway.  
Louis snorted. “It’s also November remember.”  
“How are we friends with such weird people… nevermind don’t answer that.” Harry picked up two glasses from a passing tray handing one to Louis.  
Louis chuckled, managing a sip before Cara came over drawing Louis into a quick hug.  
“Hi, hi, hi, Can I borrow Harry for a mo?”  
Harry planted a kiss on Louis forehead before being drug across the room.  
Louis made a round, clapping hands, kissing cheeks, asking after families and kids before spotting her at the bar.  
“I figured it out.” Louis said slipping into stool next to her. “You’re threatened by him.”  
She snorted into her drink. “I made him.”  
“You’re threatened because he’s powerful and not through deception.”  
She scoffed. “Everyone wants power, I just had the gall to get it myself.”  
“He’s also held on to something you haven’t; his humanity. You call him a monster-”  
“He is one, just like me and every other vampire.”  
Louis started shredding a napkin. “He’s drank from me once and only because he had to. He won’t take my blood too scared of hurting me.”  
“He’s weak.” She commented.  
Louis shook his head with a soft chuckle. “He’s terrified of you, not because of what it means for him but because he knows you hold power over me. He’s got it in his mind he’s got to protect me when the truth is, I should protect him.  
You can say it’s illusion or foolish but that- it's love..if you can’t see that it’s truly a pity, because you’re missing out on, so much to love as deeply as that, is…unexplainable.”  
She pursed her lips, long nail tapping the side of her glass. “You think you’ve got it all figured out don’t you?”  
Louis shrugged. “I think it’s well thought out.”  
Harry appeared behind Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders, smile bright.  
“Babe you have to come listen to this story-” he paused, noticing they weren’t alone, eyes becoming guarded.“Oh, hello did I interrupt?”  
“No,” she cut Louis off. “I was just saying how this’ll be the last we see of each other now that my New York place is finished. “  
“Oh.” Harry blinked, “That’s nice.”  
She hummed, rolling her eyes. “Indeed I’ll be leaving in a few days- don’t follow me or anything.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Louis muttered, finishing his drink.  
She tossed back the rest of her own drink and stood. “ _Important_ people to see and talk to. Ta.”  
Harry’s lips twitched as he resisted an eye roll of his own. “I’d say it was nice seeing you again but we both know that would be a lie.”  
She turned on her heel and faded into the crowd.

Harry chuckled pressing a kiss to Louis’ shoulder. “What were you talking about?”  
Louis shook his head, turning his stood to face Harry. “Nothing, nothing important.”  
Harry crossed his wrists behind Louis neck, fingers threading into his hair. “I don’t believe you.”  
“That’s fine.” Louis rested his hands on the small of Harry’s back. “You don’t have to.”  
“You are something else Louis Tomlinson and I love you.”  
“And you are the love of my life Harry Styles.”  
Harry bit his bottom lip and stole a quick kiss. “Now come see this so we can sneak off somewhere to make out.”  
Louis laughed and tucked himself under Harry’s arm as they made their way through the room. 

One day they might stop acting like teenagers that had all the time in the world, but not today. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://therosiestofdaggers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
